falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Kings
The Kings are a greaser style gang operating in Freeside in 2281. Background While Mr. House was bringing civilization to the Vegas tribes during his takeover of Vegas, one such tribe on the outskirts of The Strip refused his offers of reform. In a building in Freeside, a young scavenger from the tribe had unearthed strange paraphernalia about people who worshipped an ancient, black-coiffed deity of considerable style and singing talent, known as "The King". As if divinely inspired, the scavenger took on the name and appearance of The King for himself, along with a new philosophy of respect and personal freedom. His words awed the rest of the tribe, who also began to call themselves Kings and dress in a style similar to the pre-War King- denim, hair gel, and leather. The robotic dog Rex also wandered his way into Freeside, and was adopted by The King, living alongside the rest of the tribe at The King's School of Impersonation, their headquarters in Freeside. Since those earlier days, the Kings have grown to become the dominant force of Freeside, fiercely independent from New Californian Republic or House rule. However, with the strife in the rest of the Mojave, NCR squatters have begun moving into the Kings' territory backed by the NCR, who the King sees as being a potential threat- "The devil in disguise".Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Organization s]] The Kings claim Freeside as their own, defending it with their switchblades and pistols. Not shy to make a few caps, the Kings, as well as some less reputable others, offer safe escort through Freeside and will even allow the Courier to refill their water canteen, for a price. Besides these few "services," the Kings generally follow a strict code of suave chivalry. They try to keep peace and order in the streets and do what they can to help the Freeside community. Kings members will assist in fights against any thugs or attackers that attack civilians (or the Courier). Upon reaching Liked status in Freeside, every time a Freeside gate is entered, one of the Kings gang members will approach the Courier and give a gift on behalf of The King himself, such as stimpaks, bottle caps, or consumables. By all accounts the Kings are respected throughout Freeside, as interactions with the Followers of the Apocalypse make clear. The quests accepted by the player character will decide the Kings' future relations with all who visit the Strip. Relations with the outside The leader, known only as The King, is currently facing challenges, as the NCR appears to be threatening their territory. Squatters that followed the NCR east are thought by the Kings and most all Vegas outside the Strip, to be a drain on already over-taxed resources. NCR troops engage in minor disputes that can be resolved in various ways to achieve a level of peace in Freeside. These events are largely played out through the faction's main quest, G.I. Blues. Once cleared by Pacer, The King can be approached and the subject of the Kings' dog, Rex, can be opened leading to the quest Nothin' But a Hound Dog. Whatever the outcome, The King always speaks well about Pacer, despite the motives of his lifelong friend remaining unclear. Technology The Kings are almost always armed with 10mm pistols, but can also be found carrying .357 Magnum revolvers or 10mm SMGs. Their light uniforms, the Jailhouse Rocker, Memphis Kid outfit and Kings outfit, can be equipped as well. Sergio is a special King wielding a unique straight razor named Figaro. Like most grunts of minor factions, Kings gang members are absolutely no match for NCR troopers, due to their low damage per shot and lack of armor. The Kings reside in a large building in the center of Freeside called the King's School of Impersonation. They also run the water pump installed by Bill Ronte of the Followers of the Apocalypse. However, they have drawn the ire of the Followers as they use the pump as a way of bullying NCR civilians, as they charge them twice as much to use it. Endings Notes * Talking to a King after completing the quest Nothin' But a Hound Dog will cause the Kings to occasionally say "Hey, isn't that the King's dog?" even if Rex is not a current companion. * The Kings will ask if the Courier is looking to join the Kings, even if they are already a member. * A slight continuity error can occur during the ending slides. The NCR victory says that Freeside was annexed, but if tensions with the NCR were eased non-violently it is said that the Kings maintained the independence of Freeside. Notable quotes On occasion, members of the Kings will say some remarks due to your companion, karma, or reputation. * Craig Boone - * Veronica Santangelo - * Rex - * ED-E - * Arcade Gannon - * Cass - * Raul Tejada - * Lily Bowen - Appearances The Kings appear only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * The Kings are a reference to the phenomenon of Elvis impersonation. Elvis Presley's extended concert residency, movies and songs such as Viva Las Vegas, impacted the culture of Las Vegas significantly, resulting in individuals who professionally copy his look and sound. * Some of their outfits are also references to Elvis, such as the Jailhouse Rocker, which is a replica of what Elvis wore in the Jailhouse Rock video and Memphis Kid outfit, which references Elvis Presley's childhood home of Memphis, Tennesee. Gallery 10 of Spades.jpg|Collector's Edition playing card FreesideReputation.png|The Freeside faction image (includes Kings gang members) GI Blues.png|A Kings gang member References Category:Fallout: New Vegas factions Category:Kings Category:Collector's Edition playing card factions de:Kings es:Reyes pl:Królowie ru:Короли uk:Королі